The Wedding Date
by South.for.Winter
Summary: Based on the movie, but with a few twists. EC Week Day 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Many, many thanks to Addicted1! She looked it over for me and helped with some scenes I was stuck on.**

 **This turned out longer than I'd thought it would, so it's going to be split into a few chapters.**

* * *

David rushes around the mess of his apartment, tossing last minute items into his bags as he brushes his teeth. He can't shake his nerves. In two hours, he'll be on a flight to London – seeing his family for the first time in two years (not long _enough_ in his opinion) – and he'll be with _her_.

Listening to her message about sending a messenger over to get her ticket had only served to ratchet up his nerves. He still can't believe he'd hired an escort. Something he thought he'd been morally opposed to until he'd been right up against the date of the wedding without a date. He'd needed someone to take, and not just anyone. He'd needed someone who could convince his family that he wasn't the sad-sack they considered him to be. That he'd met someone and fallen in love – moved on. He _needed_ them to believe it. He can't take any more looks of pity. And it doesn't help that _she_ is the maid of honor. Mary Margaret; queen of breaking his heart.

The messenger knocking on the door startles him out of his thoughts and he stubs his toe on the way to answer it. Swearing softly, he pulls open the door. "Just a second," he tells him, limping over to the envelope in his drawer. Pulling it open, he scribbles her name on the front and goes to hand it over. "Last chance to change my mind," he says, hesitating. At the messenger's look of confusion, he adds "It's a plane ticket for my date."

The guy whistles. "Must be some date if you're taking her on a trip."

"I hope so." David lets out a nervous breath before relinquishing his hold on the envelope. "Thanks."

It's as he's gathering his passport and making sure he has everything he needs in his wallet that he catches sight of the picture he hasn't quite been able to remove from it. It's lost it's place of honor in the front, shoved to the back under too many unnecessary receipts and folded bills. Mary Margaret's bright smile shines back at him, the same diamond that she'd since returned to him sparkling on her finger.

This week was going to be hell.

An alarm on his phone goes off and he jumps. "Shit," he says, glancing at the time. One last check around the apartment and he's off.

* * *

He leans his head back against the seat, eyes closed as he breathes deeply, trying to calm his nerves when he hears his name.

"David?"

He opens his eyes, momentarily stunned by how beautiful she is – he'd imagined by the sound of her voice, but his imagination pales in comparison to the real her – and then jumps to his feet.

"Regina," he greets, "I'm glad you made it." _Of course she did, you paid her to_ he thinks as he shakes his head with embarrassment. "Sorry."

She leans in and pecks his cheek, oozing confidence that he's lacking as she slides past him to take her seat. "Sorry we had to take a later flight," she apologizes as he sits next to her. "I know you wanted to have more time before the party."

"That's alright. Work must be busy."

He grimaces and drops his head for a moment, remembering her profession. She only bites back a smile. "Relax, David. Everything is going to be alright."

"I feel like I should warn you about my family," he tells her, trying to settle back in his seat again. "They're a little intense. My twin brother James is the one getting married and he and I haven't been super close since we were little. My half sister Emma, though, is amazing. Just about the only good thing to come out of my mom's marriage to that bastard, Albert. My mom is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, but for some reason, she loves him. Charlotte, the bride, is great-no idea what she sees in my brother- _but_ she's been best friends for her _whole life_ with the the maid of honor –"

"Mary Margaret," she interrupts, smiling softly at him. "David, my job is to make this week the smoothest possible for you. Don't worry – no one is going to know, and Mary Margaret will see that you have someone else in your life to love you. We'll have fun, and you'll forget all of this stress."

"I hope that's true," he says, leaning his head back. "I feel like this wedding's going to send me to an early grave."

He's caught off guard by the feel of her fingers slipping through his own to take his hand. "I'm here, David. This is what I do. Trust me."

He nods and closes his eyes, hoping to get a little sleep to make up for the tossing and turning he'd done the night before.

* * *

They arrive a little late. She'd changed quickly in the airport, looking even more stunning in her bright blue dress than she had in her travel clothes, but he'd had a little more trouble. Sleep and two glasses of airline alcohol hadn't managed to settle the bundle of nerves that grew the closer he got to reuniting with his family and his ex. He'd finally emerged from the restroom with his tie in his hand, apologizing once more for how nervous he was and she'd replaced his shaking hands with her own steady ones, tying it for him before placing a hand to his chest and once more reassuring him.

"You're here!" Ruth gushes, hurrying over to him. "Oh, my handsome boy, look at you! And look at _you_ ," she says, turning her attention to Regina. "David's been keeping you a secret, but I'm so glad he's found someone."

"I can see why he'd want to keep her to himself," James says, coming up to slap his brother on the back as he winked in Regina's direction. "Good to see you, brother. Next time, don't wait so long."

"Gross." Regina turns to find a blond woman grinning at the pair. "Emma," she says, extending her hand to her. "You must be Regina."

"David speaks very highly of you," Regina says with a smile.

"I have to go find Charlotte to introduce you," Ruth says before disappearing into the crowd.

"I think MM has been driving her crazy," Emma says with an eyeroll.

David gives her a tightlipped smile. Mary Margaret could be intense at times; he could only imagine what her role as Maid of Honor had turned her into.

"You're late."

Regina frowns at the man who seemed to appear out of nowhere with a scowl on his face.

"You know that this week is important to your brother."

"Yes, Albert, I know."

"We're amongst family, David, you can't call me father for a few days?"

"That's James," David corrects. "I never saw you as my father."

Albert looks livid for a second, but then his expression smooths over and he turns to Regina with a smile. "Albert Spencer."

Regina nods her head at him politely. "Regina Mills."

"Get lots of sleep this weekend," Albert advises David as he turns to leave. "You're going to need it since you've left yourself no time to recover from jet lag."

"My stepfather," David says needlessly. "Let's go hang up our jackets."

Regina follows him through the crowd to the coat closet, smiling thankfully at him as he helps her out of her coat.

"Sorry," he says as his fingers brush against the exposed skin of her shoulder.

When he's hung his jacket up next to hers, he pulls an envelope from his jacket and hands it to her. "It's all there, you can count it."

"I trust you."

"Please count it," he says nervously.

She gives him a considering look before she finally opens the envelope to thumb through the bills.

"I'm sorry, I've just never done anything like this before."

"It's alright," she assures, "It's all here." She tucks it into her purse. "This covers the full week, but of course it will be an extra thousand if you want to be intimate. And I will need notice and payment beforehand."

"No," he shakes his head quickly. "I'm sorry, I just mean…I don't think I could pay a woman…for sex."

She takes his hand. "You're not paying me for sex, you're paying me for my company, ease of mind, to loosen some of this tension you've let build up, for whatever you need. And stop apologizing. You're not my first new client."

"I'm sorry, of course not." He shakes his head. "Sorry."

She raises an eyebrow. "It's also annoying."

He clears his throat awkwardly. "We should get back out there, I guess. The toasts are going to start soon."

She follows him out into the crowd amassing around his mother and stepfather.

"Thank you all for coming out," Albert starts, and David once again feels Regina slip her hand into his, leaning into him comfortably.

He wishes he could be as at ease as she seems to be all of the time, and he tries to absorb some of her calm as his stepfather continues.

"I know it was a bit of a gamble since the last time one of our sons sent out invitations, it fell through. James was always the ladies man, and David was the charmer. We were sure he'd be the first to be married and he almost was, but we all know how that turned out."

There are a few clearing of throats in the awkward silence that follows, and then Albert seems to get back on track. "We're here now, though, and I couldn't think of a lovelier pair than James and Charlotte. To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom," everyone toasts.

"Just like dad to make a terrible toast," Emma pipes up from behind them.

Regina turns them and wraps her arm around David's waist as she continues to lean against him. "Yes, he didn't seem to have much to say."

"He's got a stony exterior, but underneath…he's pretty much the same. Dad's never been a softy."

"Are you going to be staying at the house with us?" David asks. "Mom said you'd thought about staying with some friends while you were in town."

"I'll probably do a few nights with friends and stop by the house occasionally. I won't join you until the night before the wedding. There are some people I'd like to catch up with between these events. Oh, there's August! I'll see you guys later?"

David smiles and nods as his sister practically sprints across the room.

"She lives in the States, too," he explains. "We see each other more frequently, but it's not very often either of us make it back here."

"Do you have anyone _you_ want to visit while you're here?"

"All of my close friends are going to be at the wedding, and I'm mostly anxious to just be back in New York, away from all of this."

"How long did you live in London?"

"Several years. We moved here when my mom married Spencer – when I was about seven. I didn't move back until I went to college."

"And Emma doesn't have an accent?"

"No, with three of us Americans in the house, she never developed one. Or, people here would say she did," he laughs. "Albert wasn't too pleased about it, but that's Emma. Free spirit. I'm going to go get us some drinks. Any preferences?"

She smiles. "Red wine is fine."

There's a small line at the bar, so Regina uses the time to explore a little. She weaves through the crowd, people watching and her eye catches on open French doors leading to a modest balcony overlooking a field. It's beautiful, and she changes course, looking forward to the fresh air.

Leaning against the railing she inhales deeply – not something she gets a chance to do very often in New York – she doesn't often leave the city. The air smells wonderful – spring hasn't turned to summer yet, so the flowers are still fresh and the leaves on the trees are still a bright green.

"Are you escaping, too?"

She startles a bit at the voice and turns to find a smiling pixie haired brunette. "Just came out for some fresh air."

"Weddings are hard without a date," the woman agrees, and Regina frowns at the assumption she doesn't have a date, but doesn't correct her. "It's hard watching James get married when he's so much like David. I was engaged to David for awhile, but well…I saw him in there just now, and it feels like no time has passed. Hard not to feel some of those old feelings come back. When I thought about him coming back, I entertained the idea of us maybe getting back together, but I heard he's brought someone with him, and—"

"Here you are!" David is suddenly at her side, handing her the glass of red she'd wanted and wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her temple before feigning surprise at seeing Mary Margaret standing next to them. "Mary Margaret! How are you? I see you've met Regina?"

Mary Margaret shifts on her feet, her smile toward Regina dimming. "Not officially, we just bumped into one another. I'm Mary Margaret."

"Regina. Nice to meet you."

Emma blessedly saves the day when she pokes her head outside. "David! Come bring Regina to meet Charlotte. I've managed to track her down, but she's the bride and it won't be long before someone else swoops down on her."

"Be there in a sec." He puts his hand on the small of Regina's back. "Nice seeing you again, MM," he lies.

* * *

Charlotte is slightly tipsy, a combination of not enough food and the many champagne toasts in her honor, but she's a delight, and Regina finds herself truly enjoying the woman's company. She's a fiery redhead, passionate, hilarious, and very warm. She's easy to like, and Regina can see how James hangs on her every word and watches her in awe. Like he can't believe how lucky he is to be marrying her.

David notices, too, and it's odd to see his brother looking so light. James had always taken more after their stepfather, but Charlotte seems to have brought out a different side to him.

"So, Regina," Charlotte leans in with a grin. "What do you do? David has been woefully remiss in giving us the details."

Regina feels David tense at her side – they hadn't talked about what they'd say, but she leans back against him, pulling his arm around her waist and threading their fingers together over her stomach. "I'm a photographer."

"Oooo, you _must_ show me some of your photos. If you're willing, of course. I've always envied those with an artistic eye, I'm complete shite with a camera."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you're fine. I'd love to show you a few. I can even show you a few tricks if you'd like? Make you feel more comfortable behind the lens."

"I'd love that! We'll make time before you go back to the States. David, how _did_ you manage to snag such a lovely person? I'm absolutely delighted you've brought her along. I think we'll be fast friends." She winks at Regina as Regina chuckles easily.

"The pleasure is mine."

* * *

It's late when they finally arrive at the house. David helps Regina carry her bags inside, but when he starts to lead her toward Emma's room, Ruth stops him.

"Nonsense, David, Regina's staying with you in your room."

"Albert's always insisted on separate rooms, I figured—"

"No, dear, I talked him into letting the two of you share the room in case Emma decides to stay the night afterall. You're an adult now, it's silly to insist on such old-fashioned nonsense."

"Oh." David finds himself at a loss for words at the unexpected change of plans. "Alright. Well, 'night, Mom."

He kisses her cheek and she cups his face, her eyes warm as she studies his face. "It's so good to have you home." She turns to Regina as she lets her hands fall, "It was lovely to meet you, dear. I'm looking forward to getting to know you a bit more."

"The feeling is mutual. Goodnight, Mrs. Spencer."

"Please, call me Ruth."

She leaves them to the room, and Regina looks around with a suppressed smile as she takes in the teenage David décor.

"This is embarrassing," he tells her, tucking their bags into the corner. "You can't judge me too harshly, this room hasn't been touched in almost two decades."

"No judgment," she laughs. "I recognize some of these from the walls of my teenage bedroom."

He brushes his teeth as she begins unpacking, setting out her toiletries and her slip.

When he rejoins her and dumps out the contents of his carry-on, her eyebrow raises as her eye catches on the clipped magazine article peeking out from between a book and his tablet. The article about her and the escort business that had helped him make his decision.

"Unusual to be carrying around actual _paper_ ," she tells him.

His face flushes in embarrassment, knowing he's been caught out. "I know someone at the magazine."

She hums. "And it was so easy for them to give up the anonymous subject of this article? Contracts be damned?"

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble," he fumbles. "As I've said, I'm new to this whole…thing. I needed someone who knew what they were doing, who'd be discreet and convincing, and my friend suggested you. I wasn't looking to expose you or—"

"David, stop. I trust you. I just hope your friend doesn't have anyone else they feel compelled to share my story with."

"I'm sorry." David bites his lower lip and looks down with a chuckle. "I can't seem to stop apologizing."

"It's a terrible little tic of yours," she agrees. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Go right ahead."

He pulls the article out as she carries her items to the bathroom, glancing over it again as if he hadn't already committed the entire thing to memory. He'd read it about a hundred times while he was considering dialing the number on the sticky note his friend had stuck to the top of it.

He's surprised when he hears the shower running and looks up to find that she hasn't bothered to close the bathroom door. Her silhouette is visible through the thin shower curtain and he swallows thickly.

"I forgot my conditioner in my bag, could you bring it in?" she calls out over the running water.

He swallows again, locating the conditioner and scooping up the article as he makes his way to her outstretched hand.

"Thank you."

"So, uhhh.." David trails off, trying to ignore the fact that she's in the shower as he tries to carry on a casual conversation. "Have you been doing this for long?"

"A few years."

"What made you decide to…you know?"

"New York is expensive."

"That's it? Just the money."

"Well, no. There's more to it then that. I saw people struggling to make a connection in such a big city, and this seemed to help with that. It's only a temporary solution, of course, but the dates I have with men seem to help boost their confidence with women. I like to think of it as helping set them on their path to someone significant – a true partner."

"Huh, I never really considered that…" he trailed off in thought, wondering about what her other clients were like. "Do many of them pay you for…more."

"You mean for sex?" she asks bluntly. "David, why are you so concerned about that? You said you don't want intimacy, and that's fine, but you seem awfully fixated on it for someone who claims to have no interest."

"I'm just curious."

She sighs and he hears the water turn off. And then almost swallows his tongue when she opens the shower curtain, not a care in the world. She's right here in front of him, completely nude, dripping wet, and doesn't seem the slightest bit bothered by his presence as she picks up a towel.

After his heart starts to beat again and he's managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, he's quick to turn his head away, trying to give her some kind of privacy – though more for his own prudish needs than anything else.

"I've told you, it's not just about the sex. I'm not a hooker, David, I'm an escort. Men don't pay me for sex, they pay me for my company. And sometimes they need intimacy as well. When they're paying for that, they're paying for more than a quick fuck." She finishes toweling off and puts on underwear before sliding her slip over her head. It's only as she's pulling it down over her thighs that David finds he can look up at her again, and is surprised to find her eyes focused on him. "You don't have to be so afraid, David. I'm not going to jump you. You keep acting like we're doing something wrong, but we're not. _I'm_ not. You hired me to accompany you to a wedding, and that's what I'm doing. Being an escort is my profession. I'm not ashamed of it. Why should you be? Try to just relax."

He feels guilt wash over at him as she brushes her teeth and he goes back to his bag. She had a point, but she'd had more time to adjust to the escort concept than he did. He still did feel a sort of shame at hiring someone to be his date, whether it was because he'd felt embarrassed at not being able to find a date on his own or because he'd gone and made escort and hooker synonymous in his head. Worse, he can tell he's made her feel he doesn't think highly of her, and that's not true. Bollocks, he's terrible with expressing his thoughts. Probably why he hadn't managed to find a date. He can feel her eyes on him as he strips to his boxers and dons a plain white tee.

"I know you're sick of my apologizing," he starts, pulling back the covers. "But I really am sorry. I'm not good at saying the things I'm feeling and I…" he looks up at her, remembers the eye contact she'd given him when talking to him, and he wants to do the same for her. "This is about my insecurity. I haven't been with anyone since MM, and it was hard for me to come back and face everyone. I've gone on a few blind dates and set ups, but nothing ever really clicked. I didn't want to come back feeling like a loser, but I feel like everyone can see through the ruse. Like they know I've paid for a date and wouldn't have been able to find one otherwise. I didn't mean to insult you, I'm just feeling like a fraud."

"Thank you," she says. "But you didn't insult me. And I don't think people know you've paid me. You're not a failure, you had a broken heart. That takes time to mend. And it's not anyone's business but yours. That's why you hired me, not because you're a failure," she assures, settling in next to him, and _since when has his bed been so small_? They're practically on top of one another. "You needed more time without their prying questions and misguided pity."

She's damn convincing with those deep expressions of hers, like she's looking into his soul and allowing him to see a bit of hers in return. It's calming, and he wonders why he hadn't spent more of today looking into her eyes. "Everyone needs something different, but I think that's what _you_ needed from me."

He smiles and tries to get comfortable without crossing the invisible line he's drawn down the middle of the bed in his head. "You're really good at this." He finally manages something more relaxed with his hand under his pillow on his side as he looks at her. "Thanks for putting up with my family."

"They're not all bad," she tells him, and then rolls over and switches off the light. She settles in facing away from him and he watches her back for a minute, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Are you really a photographer?" he asks out of the blue. "I mean…you offered to show Charlotte a few tricks with the camera."

"I am," she says, shifting onto her back to face him again. "A hobby that turned into a second job."

"I've always loved photography, but I never quite got the hang of using anything more than a point and shoot. Could you show me, too? If we get the chance."

Her smile is hard to make out in the dark, but it's genuine, probably the broadest he's seen on her. "Sure."

"Cool."

She turns again. "Goodnight, David."

"Goodnight, Regina."

She's asleep almost immediately, but he's awake for at least another hour, actually looking forward to the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**One or two more parts after this, I haven't decided yet. Thanks again to Addicted1 for all of the help!**

* * *

The day feels more summer than spring as the wedding party gathers together at the park for a friendly game of cricket.

David has fun explaining the rules to a rapt Regina, and it's easy to forget how nervous he'd been the day before.

He lays out the Laws of Cricket, laughing as she studiously repeats terms back to him and mock rolls up her sleeves.

She looks good in a tee and shorts ( _he wonders if there's anything she_ doesn't _make look good_ ) and he's so distracted, he almost doesn't notice the constant hovering of MM at the edges of his vision.

The game seems to fly by, and Regina's last up, cutely swinging her hips as she gets into position. It's clear she's got an athletic side to her, she's been doing well the whole game, but this time she really knocks it out of the park. She sends the ball flying far enough to win them the game and when she rounds the field to meet him at the end, he opens his arms as she jumps into them, swinging her around in victory as their team cheers.

"That was fun!" she says as he lowers her back to the ground.

"We don't have anything else until the parties tonight, how about lunch and then maybe you can show me some of that fancy photo work?"

She laughs. "Sounds good. I've even got my camera in my bag in the car."

"Perfect."

She takes his hand as they follow the group out of the park, and David catches MM staring back at them. He wonders when she'd rolled her shirt up to tie it above her waist.

He'd thought that this trip was going to be about showing her he could move on and making her a bit jealous of it, but now that he was here, he hadn't even noticed when it had started to happen. It wasn't important, anymore. _Regina was right_ , he thinks. This is about healing.

* * *

He can't remember the last time he's had so much fun. They've taken hundreds of photos, and he can't wait to look through them all on a bigger screen when they get back to the house. She'd taken some first, shown him angles and positioning, lighting, then she'd shown him the different controls of the camera and handed it over, encouraging him to play around with them. He'd taken some nature shots around the park, some candid ones of fellow park goers, and tons of her. She was as natural in front of the camera as she was behind it, easy-going and relaxed – a true beauty. They talked all the while and he can't believe how much of himself he's shared with someone he's only known a little over a day. But she makes it easy.

"I suppose we should head back," he says with a hint of disappointment. "Much as I want to keep going, I have a feeling there won't be decent meals to go along with tonight's booze, and I want to make sure we have a chance to change _and_ eat."

He slings an arm around her shoulders as they leave the park, hips bumping each other with every step and she makes a game of it, exaggerating her sway and wrapping an arm around his waist in return. When they reach the car, he holds the door open for her and takes her bag, handing it back once she's settled.

"Know of any good places for a milkshake?" she asks once he's come around to his side.

"A milkshake?"

"I have a sudden craving."

"I might know of a few places," he grins, pulling out into traffic. "Chocolate?"

"Is there anything better?"

"Nope."

* * *

Regina is sitting at a corner table when David joins her with two two milkshakes.

"Chocolate, as requested," he announces, extending the second glass to her. She shakes her head with a laugh and takes it from him with a thank you as he sits across from her.

They don't talk for a minute, sipping their milkshakes, and David notices Regina watching him with a quiet interest.

"I told you on the phone that I didn't do weddings, but I still said yes," she finally starts, looking down at the table. "Do you know why?"

"Because I sounded desperate and pathetic?" he guesses with a small scoff.

"No." She looks up at him, meeting his eyes when she tells him, "It was because I heard so much hope in your voice when you called."

They're quiet again after that, drinking their milkshakes in a comfortable silence.

* * *

They look ridiculous, and David tries not to be surprised that even in knee-high golf socks, Regina Mills is the sexiest woman he's ever seen.

"What do you think?" she asks, twirling for him.

"That my future sister-in-law has an interesting taste in themes."

"You're sure she's okay with me crashing her bachelorette? We only met yesterday."

"You're my date, people expect it, but even if they didn't, she called earlier to threaten my manhood if I didn't make sure you were in attendance tonight."

"Really?" she laughs.

"I promise you are more than welcome. She really likes you."

He drops her at the bar and she's welcomed into a throng of overly-intoxicated, enthusiastic women. They'd taken a little extra time getting ready, and it seems the party is already in full swing.

"You made it!" Charlotte greets, rushing over to pull her to her side. "Get this lady a drink," she calls to the bartender, and not long after, Regina's downing her first shot of the night.

"Careful," Emma laughs, coming up behind Regina. "She can drink you under the table."

"I can hold my liquor," Regina assures. "Though I'm still recovering from the time change, so I'll be sitting out a few of the rounds."

"Looks like you forgot something," Charlotte says, pointing over Regina's shoulder.

She turns to find David standing somewhat awkwardly at the entrance in the middle of a group of women who'd sidled right up to him, but he grins when he catches her eye over the small mob and holds up her purse.

 _Right_ – she'd left it in the car.

They meet in the middle and he hands over her purse. "Already in full-swing, I see."

"Yes, it appears I've once again arrived late. I've been informed I have some catching up to do," she says, winking at Charlotte.

"David, can't you stay for just a minute?" Charlotte pleads. "I want at least one drink with my soon to be brother!"

He chuckles, but agrees, with the stipulation that it's a beer, not a shot. "I have my own party to get to," he defends when she pouts.

After he's handed his drink, David watches as Regina is pulled back into the crowd, everyone wanting to introduce themselves to his new girlfriend. MM is pouting over in the corner at his appearance, but he pays little mind – he'll be gone soon enough and the girls can get back to their fun. He's watching as Regina smiles easily, chatting with his friends and his sister. Charlotte's not the only one who seems to have taken a shine to her – Emma's laughing and guiding her around, making the introductions.

He finishes his beer quickly, glad of the recent meal he's had and hugs Charlotte goodnight, waving to the ladies before Regina notices and makes her way over.

He's not sure exactly what it is that compels him to do it – their day, her outfit, or the bright shine to her eyes as she beams up at him, but he kisses her.

It catches her off guard, too, he can tell, but before he can pull back, she's brought her arms up around his shoulders and is leaning in, kissing him back. If he wasn't so convinced of her professionalism, he'd think that she _wanted_ to be kissing him. Her body is molded to his and feels pliable beneath his fingers. He thinks he feels her sigh into his mouth and all he wants is _more_.

There are catcalls around them, some whistling and a lot of cheers and then they pull back from each other breathlessly.

"Have fun, tonight," he tells her, and with one last wave at the room, he's leaving, still a little dazed if the way he nearly walks into the door is anything to go by.

* * *

He's drunk. More drunk then he's been in…well, a few years. Drunk, and floating on a cloud. It was nice spending a night with his brother and their old buddies from school. And kissing Regina…that hadn't hurt at all.

"Hey," Regina says sleepily when he enters the bedroom.

It's not the smartest idea. He should climb into bed and get some sleep.

She stretches and turns toward him. "Did you have a good time?" Her hair is tousled, and her lower lip is sticking out in a bit of a pout.

David holds out his hand to her. "Come with me."

She puts her hand in his, and he doesn't care how not smart his idea is. It feels like the best idea he's ever had.

He leads them through the house, out the back to a small guesthouse. It's tiny, barely room for a bed, but cozy, clean, and relatively private.

Pulling off his shirt, he tosses it to the side as she starts to follow suit, pulling her slip over her head. She's watching him with lidded eyes, still blinking away sleep, but her pupils are already dilated and combined with the lustful expression she's wearing, it fuels his desire, causing him to move faster as he removes his slacks. He's seen her bare before, but not with her looking at him like this – and not when he felt he was allowed to touch her.

"Condom?" she asks, and he's never been so glad to have been thinking ahead when he tucked one into his wallet a few hours earlier. She gives him a minute to open the package and slide it on, and then she's pressed against him, nipping along his jawline.

The mix of alcohol and desire have set his heart pounding a furious rhythm as he backs her down onto the bed, and she pulls him down with her.

He slides over her and kisses a sloppy line down her front, working his way down to where she's already squirming for him, but he decides to tease. He doesn't linger long before he's working his way back up her body.

"David," she whines, but he continues his path until his lips meet hers once more. He delves his tongue deep into her mouth, tangling it with hers, and shifts his hips to align himself with her entrance.

He wants to give her pleasure, to bring her to peak over and over again, but he's drunk, and he knows he's not going to last long. He needs this – needs her – and there isn't time to waste.

She moans when he finally enters her. She slides her legs up and braces her feet on the bed, and he's thankful she doesn't wrap them around his waist. He's having a hard enough time as it is keeping his weight off her as he rocks against her, and maybe she knows that. She brings her hands up to grip his biceps as she meets his thrusts with her own. It's passionate, it's urgent, and yet it's intimate. He's looking into her eyes and she's returning his gaze. Her eyes are deep, and he feels like she can see everything, like he's more naked now than he was a moment ago. He wants to feel more, to feel all of her, but he's caught in that gaze as she slides her hands down his arms and then back up again.

She's getting close, he can feel it and see it now in the way her eyes squeeze shut and her hands grip and release his shoulders.

Their rhythm is lost to quick, hard, desperate thrusts and, with another pushsnap of his pelvis, she cries out, clenching around him, grabbing at him and gasping his name. He pushes into her a few more times before he comes inside her, laying more heavily against her as they rock together a few more times, their pace now slow and lazy.

When he pulls out, he rolls off her, allowing them both to more easily catch their breaths. Sleep is pulling at him now, and he turns his head to smile at her.

"Regina." He likes the way her name feels when he says it.

"David." He sees her return his smile before he allows his eyes to close and that heavy, tempting weight of sleep finally pulls him under.

* * *

David wakes with a pressure behind his eyes that threatens to crush his skull, the sun streaming through the cracks in the curtains overly bright as he tries to squeeze his eyes closed to protect against it.

He knew he'd been drinking more than he normally did, but based off the hangover, and the gap in his memory of the night before, it must have been _far_ more than he usually drinks.

As he manages to open his eyes enough to survey the room, he notes with confusion that he's in the small guest house in the back. Maybe his drunk self had been cognizant enough to consider a sleeping Regina and drag himself out here rather than risk waking her.

Moving slowly, he gathers the clothes he'd apparently flung about the room and puts them on, rubbing a hand through his hair tiredly as he makes sure he hasn't left anything.

The first thing he notices upon entering the house is the smell of breakfast. Delicious, mouthwatering bacon smell that breaks through the faint feeling of nausea and the headache. The second thing he notices is the laughter coming from the kitchen. Regina's and Emma's.

He rounds the corner, and Emma notices him immediately, confusing him when she gives him a strange look and a wink. "'Morning, Mr. Hangover," she greets with a grin.

"Some of this should hopefully help with that," Regina interjects, gesturing at the array of food-filled plates she's spread across the counter. "I was up early, so I cooked up a little bit of everything."

"Thank you," he tells her sincerely. "This all looks amazing."

"Well I best be going," Emma says, checking her phone. "I have a few errands I need to run before that dance lesson this afternoon. You guys are still planning on going, right? I don't want to be stuck there as third wheel to Charlotte and James."

"We'll be there," David promises.

"Awesome, see you guys there!"

Emma stuffs a bagel in her mouth before grabbing her keys off the counter and offering a wave as she disappears out the door.

"What time did _she_ get in?" David asks as he pulls a stool up and starts piling items onto a fresh plate.

"Not sure, she was here when I came in."

"She usually sleeps in later, but it seems like she's already had a few cups of coffee."

"Yeah, I think maybe she's met someone."

"What?" David looks up in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because she was giddy and when I asked her what she'd been up to, she said she'd just been spending time with friends, but she was blushing. I think one of them might be more than just a friend," she told him conspiratorially.

He squints his eyes in thought as he chews his first bite - or rather, the half a piece of bacon he'd shoved heartily into his mouth. After he swallows, he shakes his head, giving up. "I wonder if it's someone I've met."

Regina hums in response. "Maybe he'll be at the wedding." She finishes the last of the bacon, adding it to the plate and then turns the stove off.

"Hope so." David chomps on some toast. "Been too long since I've gotten to tease her to tears."

"Ha!" Regina brushes his hair back. "Speaking of tears, you look a little the worse for wear this morning. How're you feeling?"

"Like my head is in a press," David closes his eyes, as if to shut the pain out. "No more than I deserve. I mean, I don't even remember coming home. I haven't drunk like that in over a decade."

Regina stills. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, there's drinking at the pub, stopping the cab at the ATM, and then it's all a blur until this morning. I guess I came home and went to bed out in the guesthouse?"

"Guess so."

"Wait!" David grows alarmed. "I stopped at the ATM. I thought maybe you and I...but we didn't did we? Do I owe you money?"

Her expression goes stony and closed off. "No, you do not owe me money."

"Thank god." David's shoulders sag in relief. "I would hate to have forgotten _that_."

"It would be a shame." Her words are stilted. "I'm going to shower while you're eating."

"'Kay."


	3. Chapter 3

**One more installment after this. Sorry this one is so short. The last one will be longer. Thank you for all the love on this story! And a special thank you to Addicted1 for helping to spur me on when a certain scene was being an uncooperative nightmare and I wanted to give up.**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But I've clearly upset you, so I'm sorry."

Regina's lips turn upward, and David sits down beside her.

"Regina, what's going on?" David resists the urge to take her hand in his.

"David…"

"You used to be brutally honest with me. Where's that?" He smiles. "I miss it."

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Last night happened."

"Last night? I thought you said nothing happened?"

Looking up at him, she gives him a wan smile. "Yes, well…I lied. Last night was something I never do, and when I realized this morning that you didn't even remember, it left me feeling kind of vulnerable. And I _hate_ feeling vulnerable," she adds with the raise of an eyebrow.

"So we did…?" he trails off, and she nods. "And I don't even remember?" His face falls at her continued nodding. "Damn it!"

She looks caught off guard by the sudden show of frustration.

"I've been fantasizing about that since the moment I met you, and then it actually happens, and I went and got myself so drunk I don't even remember it?! Good going, David, you moron!" he chastises himself, shaking his head and rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Since the moment you met me?" she asks, her smile more genuine and her tone turning playful. "And here I thought you were prudish. Up until last night that is."

"Fuck!" he swears. Clasping his hands in front of him, he squints into the distance, closing his eyes after a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember."

She laughs, rising to her feet, and though he's still upset with himself, he's relieved that the tension he'd inadvertently caused seems to be gone, and he's back in her good graces. Holding out a hand to him, she tells him, "Come on, we're going to be late. I've actually been looking forward to this dance lesson."

* * *

The dance studio is large and mostly empty. Charlotte and James are already there with the instructor, but Emma hasn't arrived yet. David hadn't really expected them to be the only ones there when he'd agreed to accompany them, but he supposes he should have guessed that there'd be a private session for the couple who'd waited until the last minute.

The instructor asks them to step into position just as Emma comes skittering through the door. "Sorry, sorry," she sputters. "Sorry I'm late."

David's nervous as he and Regina step together - it's been awhile since he's danced with anyone - but as they keep dancing to the light-hearted cliché couple's dancing music the instructor had put on, he can't help but to start having a little fun, and it appears by the grin starting on Regina's face that she feels the same.

He twirls her and she lets out a laugh, readjusting her grip around his shoulders as he pulls her back in with an extra sway.

She's good at this. He should have known she would be – she goes on dates for a living, and with everything else she excels at, it only follows she'd be an amazing dancer. He's not so bad, himself, he likes to think. He'd taken lessons at one point in college. For fun, and because it wasn't a bad way to woo the ladies. James had made fun of him, but when David looks over his shoulder to find his brother struggling with the steps, he shakes his head with another laugh. It was just like his brother to think he wouldn't need dancing lessons for the wedding and he hopes for Charlotte's sake that a couple of hour long sessions will be enough.

Emma remains on the sidelines, swaying to the music and acting as cheerleader, bringing out several laughs and keeping spirits up whenever James or Charlotte get too frustrated. Eventually, they're moving more smoothly around the dance floor, still not experts, but having a lot more fun than they were at the start.

David's sad when it's time to leave, but Regina takes his hand as they head out, smiling widely at him.

* * *

The house is chaos as the whole family arrives in separate cars. It's the day before the wedding and everyone's moved up to the country, closer to the church where the actual ceremony is going to take place.

David and Regina find their bedroom and close the door behind them, ready to take a break from the loud excitement going on outside as everyone finds rooms and discusses upcoming events.

"We get the big bed," Regina comments, walking over to the king size and sitting on the end of it. "Comfortable, too."

David joins her, but skips sitting and goes straight to flopping backward onto the mattress. "You know what I've realized?"

Regina settles back next to him, joining him in staring at the ceiling. "What?"

"This whole trip, I've been spilling my guts to you. You know almost everything about me, but I still don't know very much about you. I've done all the talking."

She turns onto her side to face him, tucking her hands up under her head. "What do you want to know?"

"As much as you're willing to share."

She smiles. "Hmmm. Well, I'm allergic to coconut. Not deathly, but it's not pretty. I majored in the Fine Arts at UCLA, I hate mushrooms and…" she gets that searching look in her eyes like she's looking into his soul again and he swallows, wondering what she's about to tell him.

He turns to face her, too, giving her his complete attention. "And?" he prompts.

"I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met."

She rolls back onto her back and he follows suit, but reaches out to take her hand, weaving their fingers together as they lay there.

* * *

The picnic is the next event on the long list, and David finds himself enjoying everything more and more as he gets to spend time with Regina. Regina and David, along with his mother and Emma are enjoying drinks out on the lawn, playing a friendly game of poker when Charlotte appears, looking between them. "Has anyone seen James by any chance? We're just about ready for the food."

"Dear, would you mind going to find him?" Ruth asks Regina and she shakes her head with a smile as she stands.

"Of course not."

"I could have looked for him, Mom," David says once Regina's gone and Charlotte's disappeared back into the house.

"And miss the opportunity to grill you on how you ended up in a relationship with such a perfect woman?" Emma asks. "I think not."

Ruth shakes her head with a chuckle, but doesn't deny it.

"So, brother," Emma leans in on her elbows. "How'd you meet her? Inquiring minds want to know."

"I got her number from a friend," David tells them honestly.

"So it was like a blind date?" Emma needles.

"Our first date was sight unseen, yes."

"You got soooo lucky," Emma laughs.

"She is beautiful," Ruth agrees. "And intelligent, witty, kind. A true keeper. I hope you have plans to keep her around."

"I do."

"Good." Emma sits back in her chair with a satisfied flop, sipping at her drink. "I might actually hate you if you let this one go. She's my very favorite of all your girlfriends."

David swats her arm playfully. "Rude. And also, don't let Mary Margaret hear you say that," he laughs out.

"Shall we go for a walk?" his mom asks. "It's such a beautiful day out, and it'd be a shame to waste this fresh country air."

"We're already outside, Mom," Emma whines.

" _You_ don't have to come," Ruth tells her rolling her eyes. "By all means, stay here."

Emma grins and kicks her feet up onto the table. "Don't mind if I do."

David holds out his arm for his mom and they walk down to the small lake on the property. He's enjoying the breeze and being able to spend some time with his mom before he heads back to the States.

"I'm glad you're here," she tells him.

"It's James' wedding, of course I'd be here."

"I know," she says, patting his arm. "But I'm glad all the same."

He's sees his mother frown off in the direction behind him, and he turns to find a moping Mary Margaret headed in their direction.

"Can I borrow David for a moment?" she asks Ruth when she's close enough, and David bites back a smile when his normally loving and warm mother gives his ex a frosty once over. "You stole three years of his life and broke his heart, but now you want just a moment? Sure, go ahead."

Mary Margaret looks slightly stunned as she moves off, waiting for David to follow. David shakes his head. "I love the support, Mom, but you can go a little easier on her."

"Oh, darling," Ruth leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "Never."

When David reaches Mary Margaret, she's pacing slightly along the water's edge.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I need to talk to you."

"So you've said. Feel free to start at anytime."

"We were together a long time," she says, watching the ground. "We were in love."

"Yes," David agrees, but he's distracted by the sight of Regina wandering their direction, looking slightly lost and upset. "Excuse me," he tells Mary Margaret, stopping her mid-sentence and walking to meet Regina.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks, lifting his hands to rub up and down her arms.

"I'm fine," she says, nodding a bit absently. "Let's just go rejoin the others."

"Okay." He takes her hand and leads her back toward where they're finally laying food out on the tables. It's clear she doesn't want to talk about whatever might have happened, and he's not going to press her on it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it. Last chapter. Many thanks to Addicted1 for her tireless encouragement and help, and to all of you for reading and reviewing. This was a fun little treat to work on.**

The rehearsal dinner that evening is no small affair. There are lights strung around the patio they're dining on, fabric draped around a frame that had been set up as a makeshift, open-air tent, and the laughter and wine are flowing. After their delicious meal, David notices that they've gone through most of their wine and stands, offering to fetch a few more bottles for the table.

He's in the wine cellar when Mary Margaret corners him, wanting to finish their conversation from earlier.

"We're having such a good time," David pleads. "Can we please not do this?"

"I just want to explain what happened," she tells him.

"I don't need an explanation."

"But I want to."

"You know, I'll admit, I brought Regina along with me this week in part to torture you. I thought maybe you'd see us together and wish you hadn't broken our engagement. But then, the longer we were here, the more I realized it didn't matter. I was sick of us. What we had is over, it's in the past, and I've moved on. I'm going to go back out there and finish a lovely evening with Regina."

He turns, bottles in hand, but Mary Margaret stops him when she darts in front of him, blocking his path. "I still love you, David."

"No," David tells her plainly, not wanting to continue the conversation. "We were engaged, and you broke it off. It's been years and now I've moved on. You need to, too."

"It was a mistake, I made a _mistake_ ," she pleads desperately. "Please, give me another chance."

"You broke my heart, Mary Margaret. You gave my ring back, told me I wasn't what you wanted and then disappeared. Two years. That's a long time. I'm with Regina now, and I'm _happy._ We're over," he says, gesturing between them with bottles still in hand. "And that's not going to change."

She nods, a defiant look in her eye. "Fine," she says icily, then turns, stomping her foot a bit as she storms off.

He sighs, shaking his head before heading back out to rejoin the party. It's as he's passing through the kitchen that he hears the faint sounds of an argument, and stops, recognizing one of the voices to be Regina's. He follows the sound through the doorway to the living room and down the hall to an office tucked away in the corner. The door is ajar, and David can hear the voices clearly now as he stands in the hallway, just on the other side of the door.

"Absolutely not!" he hears Regina growl. "Never."

He doesn't have to wonder for long who she might be talking to when his stepfather says, "You can consider it payment for me not exposing you as a prostitute."

"I'm an escort, not a prostitute."

David's eyes widen as he realizes that Albert knows who Regina really is, and he wonders desperately how he'd found out.

"Even so," Spencer continues, "you leave me little choice. If you don't agree, I'll expose you for what you really are."

"Go ahead. I'm not ashamed of what I do. Though I can't believe you'd be willing to do that to your family."

"It's not up to me, the choice is yours. You have until tomorrow to change your mind or I make this paid little tryst of yours public knowledge."

David can hear his stepfather coming toward the door, but he's too stunned to move. When Albert steps out and spots him, he doesn't show any kind of surprise. He merely glances down to the bottles in David's hand before looking him in the eye. "Strayed a little from the wine cellar, I see. Best not keep everyone waiting," he told him, raising an amused eyebrow before heading back toward the patio. Smug bastard.

David sees red. How dare his stepfather threaten to expose him like that?! And _how_ had he even known?

Regina, however, _is_ surprised when she catches sight of him, still frozen outside the door. "You heard?" she asks.

David nods, anger boiling high. "You _told_ him?"

Regina takes a small step back, looking shocked before she shakes her head. "David, I would never tell anyone. You _know_ that. We had a contract, and besides that, I thought you'd come to know me better than to think I'd betray your trust like that."

"Apparently I don't, because it sounds like you were more than willing to let him tell my family that I was so pathetic, I had to hire someone to be my girlfriend."

"No, David, you didn't hear wh-"

"I heard enough," he cuts her off, pushing past her, headed to the front door. There's no way he's going to go out back again tonight. He doesn't want to see his stepfather, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, and he's lost all appetite. When Regina starts to follow him, he shoots his arm out and she stops.

"Don't. Don't follow me," he says. He really doesn't want to talk about this right now. He leaves one of the bottles on a table by the door, opting to keep the twist top and then leaves, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

David has finished off the contents of the bottle by the time Regina comes to find him an hour later.

"How long has he known?" he asks by way of a greeting.

"When I went to find James today, I found Albert instead. He told me he'd overheard us talking that morning after we'd slept together. " she says bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell me that he knew?"

"I didn't think it was—"

"No, you didn't think. You lied. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You make a living by lying."

He's gone too far, he can immediately see that, and he doesn't mean it, but he's angry, and that anger is spilling out onto whatever and whoever is nearby.

"That's rich coming from you," she hisses. "You're the one who paid me thousands of dollars to fly across an ocean to fool your family into believing we were in love and that you were happy and had moved on."

The words hurt and he wants to stop this fight, but he can't, he's still so angry, and the words keep coming.

"Yeah, I paid you money to convince everyone I was in love because I was desperate for them to think I wasn't still miserable and lonely, but the sad thing is, at the end of the day, the only one who ended up falling for it was me." David crosses his arms over his chest. "It wasn't worth it. And now I'm going to end up paying even more money to keep it a secret. To my ass of a stepfather, no less."

"That's great," she says. "Maybe you can hold onto all of this bitterness and anger long enough to ruin your _next_ relationship."

She paces back and forth, fists clenched before she turns back to him. "You call me the liar, but _you're_ the one who wants to give into blackmail; to go along with whatever your father demands so that you can keep your precious secret. Just so you know, it wasn't money he was demanding. It was sex!"

David's face pales and she takes a step toward him. "He propositioned me, tried to pay me for sex, and when I refused, he threatened to tell everyone. So _that's_ what he wants if you were trying to keep him from telling the truth. You'd better figure out a way to explain it to everyone, because fuck you if you think I'd ever do that. I won't be blackmailed, and I won't be treated like a whore!"

Regina storms off, back toward the house, leaving him there alone to stare after her, breathing heavily and processing what she'd told him. He'd been angry and unwilling to hear her side of the story. He'd assumed Albert wanted money, like he always had, and hadn't paused to consider any other possibilities. He'd been too concerned with the fact that his secret would be told to all of his family and friends.

He'd just effectively ruined any good thing he'd been building with Regina, and he's not sure she'll give him a chance to fix it this time. He wouldn't blame her.

He takes a small detour on the way back to the house to try and calm down a bit before he arrives and to try to think of something to do to make up for it.

He's disappointed - though unsurprised - to find that Regina isn't there when he finally makes it back. He feels a bit of hope, however, to see her things still are. He knows he needs to sleep-his brother's wedding is tomorrow-so he tries. He only manages a few fitful hours.

* * *

The next morning is a whirlwind. David is pulled out of bed early and he notes with a sinking feeling that all of Regina's belongings are now gone. A quick breakfast is shoved in front of him downstairs before he's whisked off to attend to last minute tasks and little problems that pop up here and there, and then finally, to change into his suit. There's a few photos – nothing formal, just the groomsmen and the getting ready.

There's still a half hour before the ceremony, and David wanders out of the church, rounding the corner to an out-of-the-way side entrance and taking a seat on the staircase. He's in knots, and not just over Regina. How is he going to tell his mother that her husband is a blackmailing, cheating piece of dirt?

"Mind if I join you?"

His mother's voice startles him out of his thoughts and he looks up to find her walking toward him.

In answer, he scoots over to make room for her.

"Thinking about Regina?"

David nods, but his face is pinched, and his mother has always known his tells.

"This isn't just about Regina, is it?" she asks.

David sighs and puts his head in his hands before straightening and looking at his mother. This may be the worst possible time to tell her about Albert, but - aside from his omission of Regina's profession and reason for being there - he's never overtly, directly lied to her. He's not about to start now, especially to cover for such a despicable person.

"Mom...there are some things I need to tell you."

She studies him for a moment and then she nods. This isn't going to be good. But she can take it.

"I guess for this to all make sense, I have to start at the beginning." He inhales deeply, filling his lungs with air, and then begins his story, going on to explain Regina's role as his paid escort, at which point Ruth's eyes widen, but she remains silent, allowing him to continue. He tells her everything right up to when he'd left to get more wine and then pauses briefly before admitting what his mother's husband had done and his ensuing fight with Regina, how badly he'd misunderstood the entirety of the situation.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," he tells her, but then notices her expression. "You don't seem as shocked as I thought you'd be."

Ruth gives a heavy sigh. "Saddened and angry that he would do that to Regina, yes, but shocked - no. Albert and I are divorcing. I've known for quite some time about his cheating and predilections for younger women."

"Mom…" David trails off, speechless. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We agreed that we didn't want our marital problems to overshadow the wedding. We were going to tell you kids about the divorce a few months after James and Charlotte got back from their honeymoon - give them a chance to have their moment." She moves a hand to cover one of his own. "I know you've never liked him, and you were right." She chuckles. "He's slime. But I won't say I regret it, or that I'm sorry I ever married him, because I'm not. I got your sister out of the deal."

"We all did," David says with a smile. "I love you more than anything," he tells her. "I hope you know that."

"Not more than I love you." She squeezes his hand, giving it a loving shake. "Now, about Regina." She eyes him sternly, and he squirms just as he used to when he was eight years old and she dressed him down for sneaking cookies.

"I know the two of you had a horrible fight, but I also know that I've never seen you happier. Not even when you were with Mary Margaret."

He sighs. "That's because she makes me happy."

"So why is it that you're sitting alone?"

Her question throws him a bit. "Wait? You're okay with the escort thing?"

"Who am I to judge? She makes you happy and comfortable in your own skin. I love her for that."

He drops his head, shaking it. "I messed up, mom. I said things I had no right to say, I hurt her, and now she's leaving."

"Couples fight."

"This is different."

"Does it have to be? You clearly love her."

He looks over to her with a deep sadness. "I do. But I'm not sure she feels the same."

"That's not true, and you know it," his mom scoffs. "Everyone's seen the way the two of you look at each other, how you talk and interact. You love each other – that much is plain for everyone to see."

His heart skips a bit at the thought. She was meant to make him feel better about his being here, but she'd seemed to be enjoying herself as well. He'd tried not to hope that she might return his growing feelings even slightly in order not to be completely devastated when their week came to an end and they went their separate ways. But maybe she did? Maybe that's why their fight last night had been so awful.

"Is she the one, do you think?" she asks.

That's his mom – always getting right to the heart of things.

He nods slowly. "She is."

His mom grins at that, knocking her shoulder against his. "Then you have someplace else you need to be right now. I have it on good authority that she stayed the night in the boathouse."

David jumps to his feet, not wanting to waste another second. He'd thought she'd already gone. Regina could be leaving for the airport any second, and he doesn't want to miss her.

"Thanks, mom," he tells her, leaning in quickly to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he's running for the car, ignoring the stares of the wedding attendees.

* * *

The whole drive over he's thinking of what he can say, how to apologize – afraid she might tell him his feelings are all one-sided and that he's only another job to her, but he has to try. He'll never forgive himself if he doesn't try. He's dialing her number, but it goes straight to voicemail and he doesn't want to say it all over the phone anyway, so he desperately pleads with her to wait. To just wait for him – he's on his way.

Which is why his heart falls when he reaches the boathouse to find it empty. Regina's gone, only a thick envelope with his name on it left behind on the center of the bed. He turns it over to see the small note on the flap – "it's all here" – and then opens it to see money. The full amount he'd given her that first day as her payment, and he feels like he's been hollowed out.

He sinks down onto to bed, pulling out his phone and dialing her number one more time, only to get her voicemail again.

This is worse than when Mary Margaret had handed him his ring back. He's gone straight to feeling helpless and numb.

Checking his watch, he realizes that he'll have to leave now if he wants to make it back to the church in time for the wedding. Tucking the envelope into his suit jacket, he heads back to the car, feeling lost, and drives back to the church in a daze.

* * *

David finds himself back in front of the church, leaning lightly against the trellis that had been constructed at the front of the path leading up to the church. The wedding is done, the guests have all moved to the house for the reception, and it's only him and his mother left. She'd had a few things to gather and he was her ride. He'd offered his help, but she'd shooed him outside, promising to be quick, so here he stands, left to wallow in his thoughts.

He's shocked when a car pulls up and Regina gets out.

She looks nervous, but determined as she moves toward him. "Hey."

He's glued to the spot, afraid if he moves, she'll be gone, and he'll realize he's imagining this. "Hey," he returns dumbly.

"I wasn't sure if the ceremony would still be going."

"It wrapped up about a half hour ago."

"Ah." She cleared her throat. "Last night, when we were fighting, I thought that was it. I thought whatever had been building between us was over and I was going to go home, back to my job and my life and forget about you. I came back late last night and ran into your mom on my way up to get my things." She's watching him as she talks, and he's still motionless, a small bubble of hope rising in him as he listens. "Your mom is a truly wonderful person, you know that?" she asks, and then looks off with an ironic laugh. "Her husband tried to pay me for sex, and she was comforting _me."_ Turning back she meets his eyes. "Talking to her, she helped me realize that I'd rather be _fighting_ with you than doing _anything_ else."

A small smile spreads on his face - she felt the same way.

"Me, too," he agrees, but he knew he still had a lot to make up for. "Regina, if I'd known what my father did, I never would have-"

"Your mother explained most of it. It's okay. We both said things we didn't mean."

"But I was awful, and scared, and I took it out on you. I had no right to do that. I'm sorry."

"So am I. But not as much as you." She gives him a small smile. "You have far more to apologize for."

He nods. "I went to the boathouse to look for you, but you were gone. You left the money, and I thought…"

"I was still going to leave," she admits. "You were a complete asshole, and I was pissed as hell, even after talking to Ruth. I was headed to the airport, but I turned around and then just drove for a while. I couldn't get you out of my head. _That's_ when I realized fighting with you was worth it if it meant you were still in my life."

A moment of silent acknowledgment passes between them before he's looking deeply into her eyes. "So you're willing to give this a chance?" Hope spreads through him at the smile on her face, and when she nods, he feels he might actually burst from the joy.

She leans in and kisses him, and when she pulls back, she's biting her bottom lip. "You hired me to be your escort, so I think it's only fair I be the one to ask; David, will you date me?"

Joyful laughter escapes him, and he nods his head. "I'd love nothing more." He pulls her back in, giving her another kiss before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ruth's come up the path, grinning at the sight of them together. "The reception is in full swing back at the house, and they're missing the mother of the groom, the best man, and his very lovely date." She tilts her head in a slight question, watching Regina with a hopeful expression.

Regina looks at David who nods his agreement. He holds his elbow out to her. "Shall we?"

* * *

Before David knows it, he's given his toast, food and cake have been eaten, and it's time to dance.

"Your sister brought a date," Regina notices, looking over at where Emma is smiling and laughing in the arms of a man as they move around the dancefloor.

"August," David notes with surprise. "He was at the party that first day, but I haven't had much of a chance to catch up with him. He's been a close friend of the family for years." He watches the two of them together for a moment and shakes his head. "Now that I think about it, I think he and Emma are perfect for each other."

Regina hums with a smile. "It looks like they're having fun."

"It does." He turns to Regina, but she beats him to the punch when she extends her hand with a smile.

"Dance with me?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"I asked first. So…?"

"I'd love to dance with you."

They both stand, holding hands as they make their way to the dance floor. He turns her so they're facing each other, readjusting his grip on her hand and raising his other hand to her waist before sliding it around to her back to pull her in closer. She brings her free hand up to his chest resting it right next to where she rests her head.

"Your mother is watching us," she comments with a small laugh, and he glances over to see, sure enough, his mother is watching their every move with a grin.

"She really likes you," he says.

"I like her, too."

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me, too." Her eyes fall closed as he sways them to the music.

"You know, when the messenger came to pick up your ticket, he told me you must be 'some date' if I was taking you on a trip. I was so nervous, I felt sick. I'd spent a good portion of my savings to make even the thought of this week a bearable one, and I had no idea how any of it was going to turn out."

She lifts her head from his chest and opens her eyes, smiling up at him.

"So did I end up being that some date?"

"You ended up being far more than that."

"I couldn't help but notice your lack of imbibing tonight. You even toasted with sparkling cider," she points out.

"Yes, well, I have a rather terrible track record with it as of late."

"True." Then, grinning mischievously, she pulls away from him. "Let's get out of here."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Without a single drop of liquor, maybe you'll remember it this time."

He swallows back a moan at the implication of what they're about to do. "I'll never drink again."

She laughs, tugging at his hand. "Hurry up. We have some new memories to make."

He lets her lead him through the crowd. "With pleasure."


End file.
